


Au nord du Mur

by JessSwann



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann
Summary: Résumé : Pré série, un petit morceau de la vie de Vère et le récit de la nuit où son enfance s'est terminée Note : Ecrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF 60 minutes pour un thème, ici : Nord
Relationships: Craster/Vère;
Kudos: 3





	Au nord du Mur

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers : Game of thrones n'est pas à moi mais à George RR Martin
> 
> Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle petite histoire écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF : 60 minutes pour un thème ici sur « Nord»
> 
> Cet OS répond également à plusieurs défis du discord L'enfer de Dante :
> 
> Fan dom du 12/06/20 : Game of Thrones
> 
> Situation 282 : Un personnage A se masturbe et se fait surprendre par un personnage B
> 
> Cap ou pas cap n°1582 : écrire un Craster/Vère
> 
> La Blessure de votre personnage , blessure 7 : Viol
> 
> Cent vingtième baiser : Un baiser sur le front
> 
> Défi 76 de Sarah et Voirloup. écrire sur un fandom dont on a pas l'habitude
> 
> Prompt 11 : "Je peux t'entendre..."
> 
> Le destin d'Oedipe - mythe grec Fanfiction : Écrire une fanfiction sur une relation incestueuse
> 
> Défi baiser 13 : Un baiser sur le front. Contrainte : Se passe le matin
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP si vous souhaitez des infos sur ces différents défis !
> 
> Attention cette histoire est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles… pour les autres, bonne lecture et… reviews ?

Dans l’aube qui se levait à peine, le froid était encore plus mordant que d’ordinaire et Vère, l’une des nombreuses filles de Craster, souffla sur ses doigts pour les désengourdir tandis qu’elle se dirigeait d’un pas alerte vers la forêt. C’était son tour de partir à la recherche de nourriture et, même si une tempête de glace menaçait, la jeune fille était heureuse d’avoir ainsi une raison d’échapper à l’ambiance pesante de la demeure familiale.

Rabattant la capuche de son manteau fait de peau de lapins sur sa tête et armée d’une lance rudimentaire, elle sortit, respirant à pleins poumons l’air vif de l’extérieur. Bien sûr, Vère savait que cette impression de liberté était aussi relative qu’illusoire : comme les autres habitants du Manoir (exception faite de Craster lui-même), elle n’avait pas le droit de franchir les limites du domaine familial. Mais, tout de même… Il était bon d’être dehors au lieu de commencer une nouvelle journée claquemurée avec ses sœurs à exécuter les différentes tâches domestiques exigées par son père et Seigneur.

Le brouillard de glace s’épaississait dans le soleil timide et les yeux noirs de la jeune fille la piquaient mais elle refusait de rentrer et de renoncer à ce petit bout de liberté qui lui était offert. Elle comptait profiter le plus longtemps possible de sa solitude et de l’occasion qui lui était donnée d’échapper à un quotidien sans saveur. Resserrant son manteau autour de sa silhouette juvénile, Vère s’enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt.

Soudain, au détour d’un chemin, elle aperçut une silhouette, et se tapit dans un coin, sur ses gardes. Il était peu probable que quiconque dans le Peuple Libre se risque à violer les limites du domaine de Craster mais, au Nord du Mur, comme disaient les Corbeaux, il y avait des créatures bien plus redoutables que les hommes. Vère retint son souffle quelques instants, tendue, ne sachant ce qu’elle ferait si l’étranger était un Autre. La pression sur ses épaules se relâcha lorsqu’elle discerna l’uniforme sombre arboré par l’inconnu. C’était un Corbeau que la tempête avait sûrement égaré durant sa Garde. Vère savait qu’elle devait partir… Si Craster apprenait qu’elle avait failli faire la rencontre d’un homme, un Corbeau qui plus est, elle risquait gros… Pourtant, la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Fascinée, elle observa le soldat vêtu de sombre se mouvoir dans la neige d’une blancheur immaculée. Il n’était pas tout jeune, mais toujours plus que Craster et, contrairement à son père, il semblait en parfaite forme physique. En dépit des couches qui constituaient son uniforme, la jeune fille devinait une musculature développée et un corps rompu à l’exercice. Rien à voir avec Craster donc…

La voix de Morag tonna dans l’air et Vère s’immobilisa net. Si leur aînée à toutes était sortie du Manoir de si bon matin par un temps pareil, il valait mieux ne pas la faire attendre. Détalant comme les lapins qu’elle était censée chasser, la jeune fille reprit le chemin de sa prison.

()()

Lorsqu’elle rejoignit ses sœurs, à peine éveillées pour certaines, dans la salle commune où elles allaient passer une nouvelle journée entassées les unes sur les autres, Vère manqua de s’étouffer sous la chaleur intense qui contrastait avec le froid vivifiant du dehors. Morag lui jeta un petit coup d’œil furieux avant de s’adoucir, son visage exprimant soudain la pitié.

« Tu grandis vite, Vère, lui déclara-t-elle. A ta place, je ferais en sorte de rester enfant le plus longtemps possible, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse avant de lui planter un baiser sur le front. Maintenant, va, on t’attend en cuisine. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, ignorant que si Morag lui parlait de la sorte, c’était parce qu’elle avait remarqué le regard que leur père avait posé sur elle lorsqu’elle était entrée.

()()

La journée s’était étirée avec lenteur et le soir était tombé depuis longtemps lorsque Vère eut enfin un peu de temps pour repenser à ses aventures matinales. Dans la nuit sombre, ses sœurs dormaient du plus profond des sommeils, mais la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à les imiter. Son esprit ne cessait de retourner dans la forêt, vers le Corbeau qu’elle n’avait fait qu’entrevoir, ignorant même les traits de son visage. Et pourtant… Pourtant cette vision avait allumé une douce chaleur dans le creux de ses reins, une tension qui n’était pas douloureuse mais qui demandait à être soulagée. N’y tenant plus, Vère se leva silencieusement. Pieds nus et en chemise, elle parcourut l’espace qui la séparait de la pièce servant de cuisine. Au cœur de la nuit, elle savait qu’elle y serait tranquille.

S’installant sur la peau de bête rapiécée et râpeuse qui faisait office de tapis et était disposée devant l’âtre mourant, la jeune fille s’abandonna à sa rêverie sur le Corbeau et le corps mâle qu’elle n’avait fait que deviner. Relevant sa chemise sur son ventre et animée d’un besoin animal, la jeune fille remonta ses doigts jusqu’à son entrejambe, le caressant frénétiquement afin de soulager la tension qui lui humidifiait les cuisses. C’était la première fois qu’elle se touchait ainsi mais son instinct naissant de femme lui dicta les gestes à accomplir afin d’accéder au plaisir. Alors que son fantasme où l’inconnu l’emmenait avec lui dans son monde, de l’autre côté du mur, pour y vivre comme mari et femme se jouait de plus belle dans sa tête, Vère laissa échapper un profond gémissement de bien-être avant de s’immobiliser net, son ardeur douchée.

Le plancher venait de craquer. Il y avait quelqu’un.

« Je peux t’entendre… souffla la voix grasse de Craster. Et je sais ce que tu fais… »

Le sang reflua du visage de Vère et, paniquée, elle chercha un endroit où se dissimuler mais rien d’échappait au regard acéré du Maitre des lieux. La silhouette de ce dernier s’encadra, formant une ombre menaçante, et il baissa les yeux sur la jeune fille dont la chemise était toujours relevée, exhibant ses longues jambes fuselées et son antre de femme.

« Suis-moi, » ordonna-t-il.

Il était impossible de se dérober à la volonté du père et, les jambes tremblantes, Vère obéit.

Craster la mena jusqu’à sa chambre. Morag, qui s’y trouvait, à demi-nue, tressaillit en la voyant.

« Je n’ai plus besoin de toi, dégage, » lui intima Craster.

Sans demander son reste, l’aînée des filles bondit vers la porte, s’arrêtant brièvement devant Vère. Elle contempla quelques secondes le visage encore doux et innocent de la jeune fille et lâcha dans un souffle :

« Tu aurais dû m’écouter… »

Craster but une longue gorgée de vin avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

« On m’a rapporté qu’un Corbeau s’était égaré loin de son nid, aujourd’hui. L’as-tu aperçu ?

— Non », bredouilla la jeune fille.

Le patriarche la considéra quelques instants, non dupe du mensonge, avant de se détourner.

« Bien. Je l’ai crevé de toute façon. »

Vère accorda une pensée fugace à l’homme qui avait éveillé le désir dans ses reins pour la première fois tandis que Craster lui désignait sa couche d’un geste impérieux. Son ordre claqua dans le silence du Manoir :

« A quatre pattes sur le lit, garde ta chemise relevée. »

Cette fois, Vère trouva assez de courage pour protester.

« Non, je… Je n’ai même pas encore eu mes premiers sangs », objecta-t-elle sachant, pour avoir entendu ses sœurs en parler, que c’était le seul argument en mesure de freiner la concupiscence de leur géniteur.

Mais pas cette fois… Craster la saisit par le bras avec violence et la jeta sur sa couche, défaisant ses braies du même mouvement.

« Tu te touches en pensant à un autre homme, à un Corbeau… Alors que tu m’appartiens ! Tu es ma femme et je vais m’assurer que tu ne l’oublies pas. A quatre pattes, je veux voir ton cul pendant que je te fourre. »

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues crasseuses de Vère et elle se débattit alors qu’il la retournait sans ménagements.

« J’ai dit : à quatre pattes, » répéta Craster en lui écrasant le visage sur la peau de loup qui ornait son lit.

Un hurlement de douleur franchit les lèvres de Vère tandis qu’il la prenait brutalement, lui arrachant son innocence d’un coup de boutoir avant repartir à la charge, allant et venant en elle avec des mouvements rapides et profonds, déchirant les chairs sur son passage, plus bestial que jamais. En larmes, la jeune fille resserra ses doigts sur le couvre lit, ses ongles noirs s’enfonçant dans la peau de l’animal mort. Finalement, au bout de ce qui parut durer une éternité à Vère, Craster poussa un long râle lubrique et elle sentit un liquide chaud l’inonder, se mêlant au sang de sa virginité arrachée.

« Tu seras une bonne épouse, » lâcha Craster avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

Le regard morne, Vère ne broncha pas. Il n’avait suffi que quelques minutes pour que tous ses rêves lui soient arrachés. Son destin était écrit : fille et épouse de Craster, destinée à lui donner des filles qui deviendraient à leur tour ses épouses. C’était ainsi que les choses se passaient au nord du Mur, chez ceux qui se nommaient eux même le Peuple Libre.


End file.
